The issues with having a human boyfriend
by FlicksDrabbles
Summary: In which Karkat fucks up during foreplay and accidently hurts Dave in the process Rated T for light foreplay, and a brief mention of blood Literally just wrote this so I could get this off my mind and sleep tonight Oneshot DaveKat


An: I stayed up for about an hour writing this at 1:30am, this is my life now. Choosing to write a fanfiction, instead of sleeping because who needs to be ready for work in the morning? So yeah, this story isn't my best work, but I got the idea at like midnight to write a story about Karkat fucking hurting Dave during foreplay and freaking out.

I don't remember how it happened, nor do I remember why it happened; and yet here I was, pressing Dave's body snugly against the wall. Feeling every inch of his body, and I kept a firm hold on him. I made sure he knew just who was in charge today. There was no way in hell, that I would let him fuck me tonight. Tonight, he was going to take my bulge right up his ass; and he'd be the one moaning like a little bitch tonight.

I placed a kiss on his lips, quickly sticking my tongue out; asking for entrance into his mouth. He slowly opened his mouth, unused to being on the receiving end of sex. I let my hands roam his covered chest, feeling every dip and crevice. Eventually, I grew fed up; this little asshole is doing whatever I want, but he's not being responsive. It's like he just knows what I want, and refuses to fucking give it to me. He always fucking does this. Teases me, let's me do whatever I please, while never giving me full satisfaction. Tonight, I was going to make this little bitch scream with the pleasure I give him; whether he fucking wants to be vocal or not. That's the plan; overpower him with pleasure - consensual of course - and make him moan and scream my name. It'll be nice to see him like that for a change. He's normally so stoic, and focused on pleasuring me; so today would be his day to receive it.

I removed my lips from his, moving back for a moment. He was obviously flustered; a slight pink tint coating his cheeks. Well atleast he was enjoying himself.

Slowly, I leaned forward, removing his shirt. I flung the poor shirt to the side; choosing instead, to admire his beautiful body. He isn't the most keen on showing himself off; his body being riddled with scars from his brother. But honestly, everything about his body was perfect in my eyes. His tanned skin, showing just enough muscle definition to drive me crazy. Obviously, he wasn't nearly as strong as a troll. His body could be easily crushed by most on my planet; but by a humans standards, he was surely strong. He maintained a lean stature, claiming the ladies preferred it that way. God, he was such a fucking flirt sometimes.

I smirked, pressing my lips against his neck. It wasn't often that trolls would do this; unless they were in a black romance with another. But apparently, humans would do this to pleasure each other. I'm unsure why, letting someone so close to such vital parts of your body isn't comforting; but if Dave enjoys it, I'll do it for him.

What started off as a small pecks on his neck; soon turned into gentle bites. I knew full well that his skin was far thinner, and weaker than my own. So I knew I had to be extremely gentle with my mouth; after all, my fangs would easily be able to break through his skin.

That's when I heard the most godly noise I have ever heard. He moaned, his voice thick, and heavy. He was lightly panting; and God, if I wasn't aroused before, I was definitely aroused now. I bit harder on his neck, choosing to test my luck with this. I moved around his neck, searching for the perfect place; where I could hear him moan loudly as much as possible. I let my hands roam again, occasionally stopping over his nipples; rubbing over them, and sometimes pinching them.

His moans were practically pouring out of his mouth; his large hands found their way to my head, tightly pressing it against his neck. This was the most needy I've ever seen him. And honestly, I was loving every second of this. The way his hands roamed through my head, the feel of his body growing warmer, and warmer, and the sound of his angelic moans.

In the heat of the moment, I did something unforgivable. I fucking bit down as hard as I could. Shit, the sound he made when I did that was amazing. His moans were beautiful. Or atleast they were, until he noticed I actually bit through his skin. I slowly pulled back, feeling the pressure of his hands gone. I looked up at him, his eyes wide with shock. He gently pressed his hand to his neck, feeling how bad the injury was. He slowly pulled back, examining his blood coated finger tips. "Well shit man, I knew you were kinky, but I had no fucking clue that you were a sadist." oh my God, I will actually murder him for saying that. Of course he wouldn't take this shit seriously.

I didn't know if I was mad at him, or mad at myself. While he did turn this serious moment into a huge joke; I also was the cause of this serious moment. I just fucking bit into my boyfriends neck, and made him fucking bleed. I had to be the absolute shittiest boyfriend for doing that; he was probably furious at me, he just didn't want to admit it. Fuck, I can't even have sex with my boyfriend without fucking it up for the both of us. He'd probably just leave me for one of the other asshole trolls now; possibly even going back to Terezi, and make her leave me. God, I'm the worst boyfriend in existence.

I slowly looked down at the ground, staring at the gap between my feet. I couldn't bare to look at him any more. Now if he leaves, he can leave without my dumb ass staring up at him. "I'm going to go grab a bandage…" I trailed off, slowly walking away from Dave. It was a lie, I was just going to sit in the bathroom and sulk; it's what I normally did in this sort of situation.

"Karkat, chill out bro, you look like you just slapped a baby bunny." I heard Dave call out, before feeling his hand hold onto my wrist. He was preventing me from walking away from this. "It's no big deal, I knew this would happen eventually. It's just a bit of blood, I'll be fine!" He spoke again, this time pulling me back towards him. I clumsily stumbled backwards, falling into his arms. He wrapped them tightly around my body, pressing his head on top of mine.

"You wouldn't understand Dave." I said, clenching my fists. I kept my head positioned to the ground; though I was tempted to take a quick glance at his injury again. "I fucked up, like I always do. I'm just one big fuck up, and that's all I'm ever going to be." I felt his grip on me tighten, though I didn't feel scared or worried, I felt protected. Something about his warm embrace, didn't feel like it did with the trolls. His embrace comforted me, and almost made me feel like less of a fuck up. Without realizing it, I cuddled into him; my body relaxing against his grip.

"Babe, you're not a fuck up. You may not be perfect; but in the words of Hannah Montana, nobody's perfect." He said, and I could practically hear the smirk on his face. I swear, sometimes he was such a smug bastard. "But you just have to live with that. Sure, our bodies may be designed differently, and sure, you're going to bite me more than just this once. But I love you, so there's no need to stress over it. I know it was an accident, so no harm done." He said, more lovingly this time. "How about we just forget about the bite, and continue with what we were doing."

I contemplated what he said. He was so understanding, I had no clue why he stuck around with me sometimes. I slowly nodded my head, turning around and placing a light kiss on his lips. I felt him tense against me for a moment, before pulling away. "I put you through a tough time earlier, let me take over." He suggested, placing his hands on my waist.

"No way Strider, if you top, you'll go back to being silent." I said, narrowing my eyes. There was no way I was going to let him contain those beautiful moans anymore.

"Fine, I'll top, but I'll moan for you instead of hiding it. Is that a better?"

"Yes."


End file.
